


Ламбо из семьи Бовино

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Ламбо из семьи Бовино — Хранитель кольца Вонголы. Таких глупых историй даже дядя Оттавио никогда не сочинял.





	Ламбо из семьи Бовино

 

 

_Ламбо кажется, что он падает в небо…_

 

Дядя Оттавио как-то говорил, что это синоним смерти, но Ламбо всё равно считает его красивым… Хоть и не совсем понимает, как в небо можно упасть.

В небо можно взлететь! А если уж говорить про смерть, то тогда ещё и стать в этом самом небе звездой.

В Японии о дяде Оттавио вспоминается с теплом и немного обидой. Потому что дядя Оттавио всё никак не забирает Ламбо обратно домой. Ламбо ведь — лучший киллер семьи Бовино! А однажды вообще возглавит семью!

…Он готов кричать это на каждом шагу и рассказывать каждому встречному, но никто почему-то не верит. И даже иногда посмеиваются или шутливо отмахиваются.

Дядя Оттавио всё не приезжает за ним в Японию, но Ламбо ждёт и хранит его образ в памяти — цветную фотографию, на которой дядя Оттавио катает его на плечах. В тот день дядя Оттавио подарил ему первый пистолет. И чуть не уронил с плеч, потому что Ламбо случайно в порыве ударил тем ему по голове.

Ламбо приехал в Японию за Реборном, потому что лучший киллер семьи Бовино был просто обязан проявить себя, так почему бы и не убийством якобы величайшего киллера мира мафии в целом… Вот только Реборн оказывается слишком сильным и слишком злым, и Ламбо, сколько бы ни старался, не может ни убить его, ни победить, ни даже просто сравнять силы.

А ещё из-за Реборна Ламбо попадает в дом босса совсем чужой семьи. Вонгола, наверное, сильнее Бовино, дядя Оттавио немного о ней говорил, но обычно всегда уважительно. Хотя такой несуразный и пугливый Савада Цунаёши в глазах Ламбо на босса вообще не похож — он боится оружия, он боится сражаться, он боится даже самого Ламбо…

…Хотя, ладно, Ламбо бояться можно, всё-таки Ламбо — сильнейший киллер семьи Бовино.

 

_Падает-падает-падает…_

 

У Савады Цунаёши странные друзья, да и сам он какой-то неправильный. Он не любит Реборна, но и не пытается того убить. Он не умеет драться, но почему-то всегда побеждает. А ещё он иногда резко меняется, прямо как небо осенью, Ламбо в такие моменты его даже немного боится.

Савада Цунаёши совсем не похож на дядю Оттавио. Савада Цунаёши ругается на Ламбо, отбирает у него оружие, не позволяет ему делать то, что хочется. И считает, что он абсолютно прав.

…Потому что он беспокоится, потому что он не хочет, чтобы Ламбо сам себе навредил. Саваде Цунаёши наплевать, что Ламбо — лучший киллер семьи Бовино, для Савады Цунаёши он ещё ребёнок — шумный и способный расплакаться из-за ерунды, с опасными игрушками в руках и недостижимой целью… С откуда-то взявшимся драгоценным кольцом с гербом-ракушкой, однажды случайно застрявшим в его волосах.

Ламбо из семьи Бовино — Хранитель кольца Вонголы. Таких глупых историй даже дядя Оттавио никогда не сочинял. Дядя Оттавио всегда говорил, что Ламбо однажды будет великим, и за его спиной будет стоять много важных людей. Поэтому сам Ламбо не может стоять ни за чьей — он должен быть впереди. И потом, Савада Цунаёши ведь не хочет быть боссом Вонголы, он об этом кричит чуть ли не громче, чем Ламбо о том, что станет во главе семьи Бовино!

А может, если Савада Цунаёши не хочет себе Вонголу, а у Ламбо не получается с Бовино, раз уж он в Японии, тогда Савада Цунаёши просто отдаст Вонголу ему? Всем же станет лучше. Ламбо даже позволит Саваде Цунаёши себе служить.

 

_А небо всё ближе и ближе…_

 

Дядя Оттавио всё не приезжает, и Ламбо начинает казаться, что его образ-фотография в памяти начинает тускнеть. Или выгорать. Вот Ламбо сидит у дяди Оттавио на плечах, размахивает пистолетом… Только, кажется, у дяди Оттавио была немного другая фигура. И он, вроде как, был выше.

С каждым днём фотография-воспоминание становится всё бледнее. Память шалит, не иначе, просто Ламбо давно уже дядю Оттавио не видел, вот и начал забывать немного.

Савада Цунаёши отказывается катать Ламбо на плечах, а когда Ламбо всё-таки умудряется забраться на них, прыгнув с разбегу со стола, роняет его. И каким-то чудом изворачивается, чтобы всё-таки его поймать. И в первый раз, и во второй, и во все следующие, даже если для этого приходилось падать самому.

…Дядя Оттавио, как между делом вспоминает Ламбо, не всегда успевал ловить — дядя Оттавио потом просто извинялся, угощал Ламбо чем-нибудь, и они больше о падении не вспоминали. Ламбо вообще не злопамятный, великие люди должны уметь прощать… Если это только не Реборн, Реборн точно не заслужил.

А ещё Реборн почему-то иногда называет Саваду Цунаёши «небом», и Ламбо каждый раз вспоминает, что в небо можно упасть… И иногда Ламбо кажется, что он уже падает. Потому что родная земля осталась далеко в Италии, вместе с дядей Оттавио. Ламбо взлетел с неё на самолёте и больше не приземлялся. И раз он уже не в самолёте, значит, он уже не летит, а именно падает.

Но Ламбо всё равно совсем не страшно. В конце концов, Ламбо — лучший киллер семьи Бовино! Он очень сильный и ничего не боится!

 

_И потом, если Савада Цунаёши, и правда, небо — прямо как сказал Реборн — значит, он обязательно Ламбо поймает._

 


End file.
